Wariat
by Lampira7
Summary: Clint chce tylko wypić herbatę ze swoim chłopakiem. Pragnie również, aby Phil unikał niebezpiecznych sytuacji, jeśli w ogóle jest to możliwe. Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej część 3


**Tytuł:** Wariat  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Crackpot  
 **Autor:** tawg  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Relacje:** Phil Coulson/Clint Barton  
 **Uwagi:** Jest to alternatywny świat, gdzie Phil Coulson nie jest agentem TARCZY. Jest to trzecia część serii: Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/462004

 **Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej 3**

 **Wariat**

Clint rozważał, czy w ogóle nie zrezygnować z kawy.

Kawa miała okropny talent do komplikowania rzeczy. Takich, jak jego randka z niesamowitym dyrektorem szkoły średniej, Philem Coulsonem. Jeśli ich dwójka porzuciłaby marzenie o spotkaniu się przy kawie, mogliby być po drugiej stronie miasta, zjeść obiad, pójść na spacer, nakarmić kaczki lub przy ścianie budynku całować się namiętnie albo _coś_. Ale nie. Phil był zmęczony po porannym spotkaniu z jakąś jednostką edukacyjną, a Clint miał wolne i wydawało się, że jest za wczesna pora na obiad, więc oczywiście zostało:

— Pójdźmy na kawę.

Ne mieli jeszcze nawet kubków w rękach, kiedy wszystko poszło w diabli. Golemy. _Golemy!_ Phil opowiadał Clintowi o swoim kocie, a potem — Bam! Golemy.

— Co jest nie tak z moim życiem? — jęknął Clint, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. — W jaki sposób przyczyną moich niebieskich kulek będą golemy?

— Przynajmniej możesz powiedzieć, że życie z tobą nie będzie nudne — odpowiedziała Natasza.

— To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną — odparł Clint. — Przysięgam, to nie ja.

— To życie w Nowym Jorku — wtrącił się Tony przez komunikator.

Bawił się, strzelając swoimi miotaczami w golemy. Nikt nie miał serca, by powiedzieć mu, że nie jest to zbytnio skuteczna metoda.

— Pierzyć Nowy Jork — stwierdził dobrodusznie Clint i wsunął do karabinu kolejny magazynek.

Nie mógł użyć nawet łuku i strzał na te rzeczy. Nie było żadnej zabawy w zajmowaniu się golemami.

— Rozchmurz się — stwierdziła Natasza. Trzymała włócznie i atakowała stawy golemów, które powalił Tony. Zbliżenie się do nich było ryzykowne. Większość golemów miała ceramiczne ostrza zamiast rąk. Oczywiście, że tak musiało być. Przecież to nie tak, że golemy muszą robić sobie kanapki lub coś innego. — To pikuś w porównaniu do Budapesztu.

— Budapeszt nie wydarzył się wtedy, gdy byłem na _randce_ — odpowiedział Clint, a w jego głosie pojawił się cień jęku.

Natasza zdołała oderwać stopę golema i wydała okrzyk zwycięstwa, który sprawił, że Clinta zabolały uszy. Była zachwycona, poruszało się lekko, gdy skończyła do następnego golema, który posłał jej Tony.

— W każdym razie, gdzie jest twój mężczyzna?

— Jest właśnie… o cholera, _Coulson_!

Clint ruszył biegiem przez miejsce ataku. Bo Phil? Nie uciekał, gdy dochodziło do dramatycznych sytuacji. Clint również tego nie robił, ale był Avengersem, a Phil był dyrektorem szkoły. Barton nie był do końca pewien, co dokładnie ktoś taki _robił_ , ale był prawie pewien, że wdawanie się w bójki na pięści z golemami nie było dużą częścią obowiązków wynikających z tej funkcji.

I dlatego też Clint ześlizgnął się po imponujących gruzowisku na widok Phila trzymającego golema z dala za pomocą krzesła w stylu poskramiacza lwów i kierującego spanikowanych cywilów z dala od ulicy.

— Nic mu nie jest — wykrztusił Clint przez komunikator, do każdego kogo to obchodziło. — On…

A potem mała dziewczynka upadła, a dźwięk jej płaczu zwrócił uwagę golema. Odwrócił się on od Phila i podjął jeden celowy i ciężki krok w jej stronę. Clint już podnosił karabin, by zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie, ale Phil był szybszy. Roztrzaskał kawiarniane krzesło o nogę golema, który opadł na jedno kolano. Golem wydał z siebie milczący ryk — to było coś, czego Clint naprawdę nienawidził u golemów. Tego, jak ich twarzy krzyczały, mimo że nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku. Dlaczego mieli nawet usta? To było przerażające — i rzucił się na Phila. Zaatakował jego udo. Ostrze będące jego dłonią przesunęło się po ciele mężczyzny niczym gorący nóż przez masło. Clint postrzelił chuja w głowę, co go zraniło, ale nie powaliło. Phil uderzył potwora w twarz resztkami krzesła. Golem przewrócił się na plecy, pociągając za sobą Coulsona.

Clint podbiegł do nich, próbując wymyślić najlepszą drogę ucieczki i najbliższe miejsca, w którym mogliby opatrzyć Phila. Przeskoczył nad stołami i krzesłami, nie spuszczając wzroku z Coulsona, który wyglądał zastraszająco blado w porównaniu do jego smoliście czarnego garnituru. Potem Phil pochylił się do przodu. Przycisnął dłoń do czoła golema i otworzył mu usta. Kiedy Clint biegł sprintem, dyrektor wykręcił nogę pod niezbyt wygodnym kątem w stosunku do ciężaru ostrza ceramicznego, który wciąż było w niego wbite. Wolna dłoń Phila przemknęła w powietrzu i wbiła się w usta golema.

To była Mitenka, paralizator Coulsona. Phil, z łagodnym wyrazem zaciekawienia na twarzy, raził prądem golema przez jego duże, głupie usta. I to działało.

— Elektryczność — krzyknął Clint przez komunikator. — Uderzcie ich dawką prądu.

— Elektryczność nie działa na garncarskie przedmioty, Sokół — odparł Tony. — Glina nie jest przewodnikiem.

— Uderz ich w usta — argumentował Clint, gdy wpadł w poślizg i zatrzymał się przed Philem. — Ktokolwiek je stworzył, zostawił je mokre wewnątrz albo coś takiego.

— Ale to nie jest…

— Ha! Potwierdziłam to — powiedziała Natasza z radością w głosie. — Powal ich Tony, a ja je zlikwiduję.

Clint położył dłoń na ramieniu Phila i delikatnie wycofał go z jego przysiadu nad głową golema. To było martwe. To był teraz bardzo martwy kawałek gliny. Paralizator został całkowicie wyczerpany, a Phil był w całkiem podobnym stanie. Coulson spojrzał na swój paralizator, a następnie wepchnął go z powrotem do kieszeni kurtki. Skupił wzrok na Clincie i zamrugał niczym sowa.

— Moja noga jest dziwna — powiedział.

— Zostałeś dźgnięty — odpowiedział Clint. — Będziesz w szoku.

— Och. — Phil spojrzał na swoje udo i imponującą długość ostrza golema, które było w nie wbite i zmarszczył nos w rozdrażnieniu. — To spowoduje, że ciężko będzie mi się poruszać.

Clint parsknął.

— Podoba mi się ta część, na której się koncentrujesz. Człowieku, najgorszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim jest _mała niedogodność_ polegająca na tym, że przez krótki czas nie będziesz mógł się swobodnie poruszać.

— Cóż, miałem nadzieję, że odprowadzisz mnie do szkoły — odpowiedział Phil. — Może ponosił moje książki.

— Chciałbyś, żebym oparł się o twoją szafkę i bawił się twoimi włosami, kiedy będziesz się przygotowywał na czwartą lekcję? — Clint wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął gruz z włosów Phila. — Najpierw będziemy musieli zahaczyć o gabinet szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Potrzeba było pewnej ilości czasu, aby odłupać płat gliny, by móc ją oderwać bez rozerwania nogi Phila na pół. A potem medycy oblegli ich. Coulson westchnął, gdy odcinali mu nogawkę spodni i Clint nie mógł się powstrzymać od myśli, że jest to zabawne.

— Przysięgam, nadal wyglądasz wytwornie.

— Wytwornie? — odparł Phil, gdy owinięto bandaże wokół rany, utrzymując ostrze w miejscu. — Celowałem w sztywność i nudę.

Głos Phila był suchy i drażliwy, a jego uścisk na dłoni Clinta delikatny i pocieszający, choć trochę go zaciskał, gdy ostrze wystające z jego nogi było naruszone. To był pełen zakres jego paniki. Niewielki uścisk na palcach Clinta, który chciał go pocałować za to, jak był zdolny.

Druga próba wypicia kawy, ich trzecia kryzysowa sytuacja i jeszcze nie mieli pierwszego pocałunku. Clint Barton, agent TARCZY, znakomity strzelec, a od czasu do czasu superbohater, nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby tak pozostało. Przesunął wargami po czole Phila i kiedy ten zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie zadowolone mruknięcie, Clint pocałował go w usta. Był to prosty i czysty pocałunek, a przy tym bardzo słodki, biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj byli pokryci kawałkami golema, a Phil stracił połowę swoich spodni.

— Nie dążyłeś do tego, by być seksownych i światowym? — zapytał Clint, gdy się odsunęli od siebie.

Phil pokręcił głową z bezradnym uśmiechem.

— Bynajmniej.

Clint podrapał się w tył głowy wolną ręką.

— To trochę zawstydzające. Czuję się trochę źle, bo chcę cię teraz przelecieć, a najwyraźniej nie jest to coś, co chciałeś osiągnąć.

— Łatwo jest popełnić błąd — powiedział pocieszająco Phil, klepiąc Clinta po nadgarstku. A potem załadowano go do karetki i Clint musiał się wycofać, ponieważ wciąż trwało sprzątanie wszystkich zniszczeń i miał zadanie do wykonania. — Napiszę do ciebie — krzyknął, zanim drzwi się zamknęły. — Może wyśle kartkę. — A potem Phil zniknął.

Natasza stanęła obok Clinta.

— Więc — powiedziała. — To był ten facet z muzeum.

— Tak — potwierdził Clint.

— Zawsze taki jest?

— Hm? Jaki?

— Wiesz… — powiedziała beztrosko —…walczący ze złymi, ratujący dzień, sprawiający, że miękniesz w kolanach na jego dowcipne reprymendy.

— Tak — odpowiedział Clint. — Zawsze taki jest.

— Hmmm.

— Polubisz go — kontynuował Clint. — Ma w sobie tę upartą passę, jeśli chodzi o nieumieranie.

— Jest to dobra cecha — powiedziała Natasza niezobowiązująco, jakby było to na równi z możliwością zawiązania sznurówek.

— I ma paralizator.

— To również dobra cecha.

— Nazwał go Mitenka.

Natasza milczała przez chwilę, a później odwróciła się do Clinta. Miała poważny wyraz twarzy, tego rodzaju, który nosiła, gdy słowa jakie miała przekazać nie mogły zostać zignorowane. Przybierała taki wyraz, gdy poczuła potrzebę mówienia tego co myśli, a wynikające z tego konsekwencje niech idą w diabli.

— Wiem, że lubisz tego faceta. Wydaje się inteligentny i zabawny oraz ma świetny tyłek.

— Ma wspaniały tyłek — zgodził się Clint.

— I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że mówię to nie tylko jako twój przyjaciel, ale również jako jedna z osób, które zawsze chronią twoje plecy w tym biznesie. — Clint przygotował się na bombę, którą miała rzucić i kiwnął głową, by kontynuowała. — Clint… — Natasza położyła mu rękę na ramieniu —…musisz mieć z nim dzieci. Jestem poważna. Jeśli pozwolisz komuś innemu wyrwać tego faceta, to skopię ci tyłek.

Clint wyszczerzył się i pociągnął ją do miażdżącego uścisku.

— Dziękuję — mruknął w jej włosy. — Dziękuję. Naprawdę, dziękuję.

— Po prostu się nie poddawaj — odpowiedziała. — Nawet wtedy, gdy zrobi się ciężko.

— Tak zrobię.


End file.
